Penguins
by Chibi-Penguin-Chan
Summary: Sakura explains why she likes penguins. Full summery inside, oneshot, SasukeSakura


**Hello everyone! I'm HPfanatic12 (though I hate my name, and will probably end up changing it)! This is my first Naruto fic, and I'll apologize in advanced if anyone seems OOC. **

**Summery: When Sakura oversleeps, Naruto is convinced that something is wrong with her, so he manages to convince Sasuke to help him find her. Once they get there, they find Sakura's other obsession, penguins! When Naruto asks why she likes them so much, she tells him, but is she really talking about penguins? **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**XxX**

"Something's wrong!" Naruto said for the umpteenth time that day.

"Shut up already," Sasuke said irritably.

"How can I be quiet when there could be something seriously wrong with Sakura-chan!" Naruto practically yelled.

"I fail to see why you think there's something wrong with her."

"She's never late! Kakashi-sensei is always late, but never Sakura! She's always here before me, and sometimes even you, why wouldn't she be here right now unless something terrible has happened?"

"She can take care of herself," Sasuke said, trying to ignore his blonde team mate.

"We have to go find her," Naruto said simply.

"What do you mean by 'we'?" Sasuke asked, glaring at the loud mouth in front of him.

"We have to go and find her to make sure she's ok," Naruto explained as if he was talking to a three-year-old.

"Listen dobe," the Uchiha said his fists clenched. "Sakura is completely capable of coming here by herself. If you want to find her, go by yourself, because I don't think there is any reason why we should go around trying to find someone who isn't even that late in the first place. Besides, if we look for her, and don't get back before Kakashi, we could get in trouble."

"But Kakashi-sensei is always hours late anyway!" Naruto complained. "And we won't be able to start training unless Sakura-chan is here anyway."

Sasuke sighed, "If I agree to go with you on your little rescue mission, will you promise to stop talking?"

Naruto grinned, "Promise, now lets go!" He started running in a random direction, before suddenly stopping. "Umm… where should we start looking?"

"Baka," Sasuke muttered. "I don't know; where does she normally hang out?"

"Around you," Naruto grumbled. "Let's check her house!" He exclaimed, running once again. Sasuke sighed once again and followed after him.

"SAKURA-CHAN!" Naruto yelled through the seemingly empty house. "ARE YOU IN HERE!"

"I thought you said you were going to be quiet," Sasuke muttered walking into Sakura's house.

"Shut up teme," Naruto said, walking up the stairs to get to Sakura's room.

"How do you know when you've got the right room?" Sasuke asked, still in the doorway.

"Umm… good question," Naruto said scratching the back of his head. "You look that way, and I'll look this way. Holler if you find her," and with that he took off, opening random doors.

Sasuke sighed and walked up the stairs, opening the closest door to him. He poked his head inside and the first thing he saw was a mess of pink hair underneath some blankets.

"Naruto, I found her," he called down the hallway. He heard Naruto say something, but wasn't sure what. He walked into the room, and shook the sleeping girl in an attempt to wake her up. "Sakura," he said without any success. "Sakura wake up, we're late for training," she rolled over, muttering something that Sasuke didn't understand.

Naruto walked into the room, "Is she sick? Why is she still in bed? Why isn't she waking up? What did you do to her!"

"Calm down, I didn't do anything, she just refuses to wake up."

"I have an idea," Naruto said proudly. "SAKURA-CHAN SASUKE-TEME'S IN YOUR ROOM!" He shouted, grinning widely.

Sakura jumped out of her bed, letting out a scream of surprise. Out of pure habit she smacked Naruto outside the head. "Why are you in my room?" she asked as soon as she calmed down.

"You were late, and we thought something happened to you," Naruto explained.

"You were worried about me Sasuke-kun," Sakura said, ignoring the blonde who woke her up.

"Hn."

"Nice pajamas Sakura-chan," Naruto said grinning. He looked around the room, "And posters, pillow, stuffed animals, and bed set…"

Sakura let out an embarrassed giggle, "Yeah, I like penguins."

"I can tell," Naruto said looking around the room. "Hey, that doll isn't a penguin, what's it of?" He tried to grab the doll that Sakura had dropped when she stood up, but the pink haired girl grabbed it and shoved it behind her back before anyone could see it.

"It's nothing, so I guess we should go," Sakura said, trying to change the subject.

Sasuke nodded, grabbed Naruto by the back of his shirt and dragged him out of the room, shutting the door so Sakura could get dressed.

"I'll be down in just a minute," Sakura said from behind the closed door.

When she finally came downstairs she found Sasuke leaning against the door, clearly wanting to leave, and Naruto sitting on a chair, tapping his foot impatiently.

"It's about time Sakura-chan," Naruto said leaping from the chair and rushing out the door.

"It took me 5 minutes," Sakura said shaking her head in annoyance.

"7," Sasuke said, walking out of the house.

"You were keeping track, Sasuke-kun?"

"No, the dobe would say how long it was after every passing minute," he said monotonously.

"So, Sakura-chan why do you like penguins so much?" Naruto asked.

"What's not to like?" She said happily. "They're perfect creatures!"

"I bet you only like them because you think they're cute," Sasuke said, not even looking at her.

Sakura frowned, "That is what first got my attention, but that's not all I like about them. I also like the way they live in cold weather, I hate it when it gets to warm."

"I bet it's because they're cold hearted," Sasuke mumbled.

"No, actually they can be very romantic animals," Sakura shot back. "Once they find the penguin they love, then they stay with them forever."

"What if the penguin they 'love' doesn't feel the same way?" Sasuke glared.

"It won't matter because the penguins have to go through so much to find a mate, that when they do, they're not going to give up that easily."

"Why doesn't the penguin just give up? I mean, clearly the other penguin doesn't like them back."

"Why should they?"

"Because what if the other penguin is afraid of being with the first penguin because a polar bear might eat it."

"Polar bears live on the other side of the planet, there's no way that the polar bear could get to it."

"Why are you guys arguing?" Naruto asked, clueless as ever.

"We're not arguing," they both snapped at him.

"Ok," Naruto said, clearly not noticing the glares he was receiving. "So is that the only reason you like penguins Sakura-chan?"

"Why do you keep asking?" Sasuke asked, glaring at the ground.

"Because, if it makes Sakura-chan happy, I want to hear about it," Naruto said. Sakura and Sasuke gave him a weird look and he added, "And there's nothing better to talk about."

"Well, I have you seen the baby penguins? They are so adorable!"

"Again, you're fascination with penguins is because of the way they look."

"No it isn't! I already told you that that was only the way they got my attention, I don't like them because of looks alone!"

"Besides teme," Naruto interrupted. "She's right the baby penguins do look kawaii."

"Naruto, are you gay?"

"No!"

"Just making sure," although Sasuke did move so that Sakura was in the middle of himself and Naruto.

"Back to the topic," Naruto said, glaring at his friend/rival. "I believe Sakura-chan was talking about baby penguins."

"Oh yeah," Sakura said before her team mates could get in another fight. "They are adorable, and they have a pretty rough life."

"How so?" Naruto asked.

"Well, they don't see both of their parents at the same time throughout most of their lifetime."

"Why is that?"

"Because the father is to busy trying to provide for it, so it goes off and only comes back because it feels obligated to," Sasuke said, glaring at the ground once again.

"Actually, Sasuke," Sakura said, ready for another verbal battle. "The father is the one that takes care of the baby while the mother goes off to get food for it. The father actually takes care of the baby more than the mother does." However none of this was heard.

Sakura turned around to see her two team mates standing a few yards behind her, seemingly frozen to the spot.

She walked over to them, "What's the matter?"

"You called him Sasuke," Naruto said, clearly in complete shock.

"That's his name," Sakura said, looking at both of them as if they had completely lost it.

"But that's not what you call me," Sasuke said, his and Naruto's expression matching Sakura's. "You call me Sasuke-_kun_."

"Oh, I guess I forgot. Why does it matter?"

"You must be _really_ mad at him to forget to add the kun," Naruto said as the three started to walk again.

Truth be told, Sakura was actually thrilled that Sasuke had talked to her that much today. "It's not that I'm mad at him, I just forgot to add a simple suffix, is it really that big of a deal."

"But you add it as if it's as natural as hitting Naruto on the back of the head," Sasuke pointed out.

"Yeah… hey!" Naruto gave his raven haired companion a death glare.

Sakura just sighed, "Gomen Sasuke-_kun_, I didn't mean to upset you."

"You didn't upset me," the Uchiha said in his usual monotone voice.

"Then why did you freeze when I forgot to—"

"Just drop it," he said, a microscopic blush on his face. "What were you babbling about when we were back there?"

Sakura repeated her speech about penguin parents. She waited for a response, but one never came. "What, no clever come back?" she said, looking at Sasuke expectantly.

"Hn."

Sakura sighed, so they were back to him ignore her. "Did you even listen to a thing I just said?"

"Hn."

"What does that mean?"

"Hn."

"I guess you have said more to me today then you ever had," Sakura said, looking down at the ground sadly.

"Yeah," Naruto said trying to cheer his female friend up. "I don't think I've ever heard him speak that much in a week, let alone in an hour. "I guess he likes penguins too!" He didn't notice his friends sweat drop.

"What if the parents of the penguin are killed by something, then what happens?" Sasuke said, clearly he had been thinking very hard about this question.

"I don't think it should matter," Sakura said simply. "There are a lot of baby penguins that won't make it until their mother gets back, so if a penguin gets back with food, but no baby, she should give the food to the baby without parents. Besides, I'm sure that said penguin could easily find someone who would happily take him in."

Sasuke blushed a little more this time, and while Naruto didn't notice a thing, Sakura smiled happily to herself.

"Why do I get the feeling that we're not talking about penguins?" Naruto asked.

"Baka"

"Dobe"

"Nani!"

They finally made it to the bridge that had been made into the meeting place for Team 7. They waited only a few minutes before their sensei showed up.

"Yo," he greeted.

"You're late!"

"I know, I know, but I got lost—"

"Liar!"

"Anyway, let's get started shall we?"

The team made their way onto the training area, but Sakura felt a strong hand grab her arm. She turned to see Sasuke looking at her, a small blush on his pale face.

"I like penguins too," he whispered.

**XxX**

**What do you think? I know Sasuke was OOC, and it was a little cheesy, but it's my first try! Please, please, please review! Homemade cookies for those who do!**


End file.
